


Heart of a Princess

by skeletonavenue



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonavenue/pseuds/skeletonavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Yukiko's Castle reveals some very sweet feelings between two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of a Princess

Chie thinks that Yukiko is stunningly beautiful.

This isn’t an uncommon thought of the people in Inaba, though. Yukiko _is_ beautiful, being the one out of the two of them that everybody talks the most about, by far - dark brown eyes, a flawless smile; the appearance of Snow White, if Chie really had to describe her. Men and women were head over heels for the local Amagi heiress, and in a way, that made her proud to be friends with such a girl of stature.

Chie knows that Yukiko is the more beautiful of the two of them. Hell, she always has, but it doesn't bother her. Because when Chie looks at Yukiko Amagi, she sees her best friend, and not just the beautiful front appearance of a young woman that she strives so hard to maintain. She sees Yukiko's dorky habits, her overly infectious laughter, those moments where she bites her lip from nerves or confusion; Chie sees _everything_ about her, knows her off by heart like a piece of music, and she realizes in those little moments how much she adores the girl in red before her.

A few hours prior to Chie's thoughts of Yukiko, an event that spurred them all on in such a hurry occurred - with all of Yukiko’s feelings laying bare before her, how could these thoughts not be constantly on her mind?

Well, these feelings lay bare before the three of them, if she had to be more accurate - Souji, Yosuke and Chie - at Yukiko's rescue, and all of them felt a hot rush of surprise up their spines with the things this Shadow Amagi was saying in such a bubble-pop voice of glee, but especially the two girls in question.

_“Chie’s my prince!”_ Shadow Yukiko swooned.  _“Oh, Chie…she’ll take me away from here…she’ll rescue me from this place…”_  
  
Yukiko considering her best friend to be her prince - to be the one that would rescue her eventually from everything that made her sad - Chie felt was both a heavenly gift and a hellish burden.

So much responsibility to make the girl she loved happy. And who was she to turn that away?

_“Chie is the only one who gives my life meaning,”_ was an expression that particularly rung in her ears, followed by, _“She protects my worthless life. She’s so bright, and strong!”_

_Worthless life_...the words gave Chie an uncomfortable lump in her throat.

Yukiko wasn't worthless. She would never be worthless. And Chie knew that Yukiko realized she would always, _always_ be worth something in her eyes, always something worth protecting - Yukiko always did that, right? She always gave Chie a new reason to be better. To be stronger.

It couldn’t have been more than two hours after Chie, Souji and Yosuke rescued Yukiko from that pit of fire inside that damn red castle. Chie, for some reason, felt as though the boys had taken something from her in that dungeon – not quite a part of her, per se, but she couldn’t really figure out what it was.

Maybe it was just that Chie hatedseeing Yukiko so vulnerable, so exposed to anybody who wasn’t her. Even though it was just to their other two friends, to their other two close friends at that, it still made Chie’s blood boil that someone else got to see her the way that only she was allowed to. Only she knew of Yukiko’s insecurities, and that was something that oddly, she treasured.

That one little piece of Yukiko that nobody else saw but her.

Her arm was wrapped around Yukiko’s waist tightly, helping her with each heavy, slow step to move forwards, and Yukiko’s arms were hanging around Chie’s shoulders limply through feeling so weak. Her pale cheek was pressed against Chie’s neck, hot and sticky from exhaustion of the fighting in the castle, and her breathing was shallow. She was going to be fine, but she really was fatigued; and eventually, the two of them made it back to the Amagi inn, and just stood in Yukiko’s room for a moment with their arms wrapped around one another.

Chie smiled brightly and proudly to herself as she continued looking around Yukiko’s all too familiar room.

It seemed that Chie’s suggestion that Yukiko looked good in red had a much deeper impact than first thought. Her walls were red, her sheets were red. Everything was a mixture of red and gold in this inn, including the closet and the desks. Chie grins to herself as she realizes this is _her_ doing, as she helps Yukiko climb into her large bed.

“Ugh,” Yukiko exclaims, as Chie is brought back to earth with a bump and helps her best friend ease into bed. “I feel so sick.”

The girl before Yukiko frowns with concern.   
  
“Do you want me to go get you a drink or something?”  
  
“No thanks, Chie," Yukiko replies with an exhausted smile, and even though she insists on " _I’ll be fine,”_ Chie is less than convinced.

But what more can she do? 

Whatever the case, she's sure as hell not leaving the Amagi Inn tonight. No way in hell.

Chie resigns herself to a couple of nods as Yukiko stretches, before she turns towards the bedroom door with a ruffle of her hair. _Blankets_ , that's what she needs. She knows Yukiko's place like the back of her hand after all.   
  
“I’ll go grab some blankets and stuff from the closet outside, okay? I’ll be back in a se-”  
  
Yukiko shakes her head quickly, as Chie stops halfway out the door.  
  
“No, you don’t need to!” she feebly tries to protest, and Chie folds her arms after taking off her usual, trademark green jacket.

She places it on top of Yukiko’s dresser as she talks.  
  
“Well, where am I supposed to sleep? You need the whole of the bed this time. It’s not like our usual sleepovers, Yukiko. You’re exhausted! Not to mention you gotta be a little traumatised, right? I'll just sleep on the floor. It's all good.”  
  
Chie grumbles a little, as she turns to the door again. Yukiko makes a protesting yelp.  
  
“No, no, I want you to sleep with _me_!"  
  
Both girls felt themselves flush almost as red as the room walls.  
  
 “N-not like that!” Yukiko almost shouts through her embarrassment in choice of words. “I meant, I want you to _sleep_ here!”  
  
  
Interestingly, Chie thought, she felt a lingering feeling of disappointment somehow.

Her head felt as though it just exploded with fireworks, and as though there was a steam-hammer in her chest where her heart should be. Yukiko sat bolt upright, as Chie nodded at her suggestion, and walked back over feebly.

“That’s fine.” Chie mumbles with a smirk, and Yukiko grimaces.  
  
Chie sees with fondness that her cheeks still pink as Yukiko sheepishly begins to ask the question of,  
  
“Will you, um…well, will you...just, uh...hold me...for a while…?”  
  
Chie felt that her mouth had gone dry, and her cheeks felt scorching hot. But she subsequently shoved the dizziness to the back of her mind, not quite daring to question what her feelings meant, and nodded towards Yukiko.

  
“…Yeah. That sounds good to me.”

After a few minutes passed, the lamps on the bedside tables were off, and Chie and Yukiko were wrapped in an almost involuntary embrace under the covers.  
  
Sure, they hugged all the time. But this time felt different.

Figuring out what all of this meant was both horrible and wonderful all at once. Figuring out that she was infatuated with her best friend, the girl she had sworn to protect, was a little overwhelming to say the least; but as Chie lay in the darkness, her arms wrapped around Yukiko and Yukiko’s hands limply draped across her waist, it almost seemed like the pieces were always there to put together.

Chie held her princess in the darkness for what felt like a few minutes, but turned out to actually be an hour according to the bedside clock; flashing up at her with the bright and harshly real numbers of around three in the morning.

She sighed a little, brushing some of her own golden hair out of her eyes, and stroking Yukiko’s hair.  
  
“Geez, Yukiko…I was so worried about you.” She murmurs to herself.

Yukiko makes a nonsensical mumble in her sleep, and Chie grins.

Her lips graze Chie’s neck by accident, or so she thinks, in the darkness and snuggling forwards in her ‘sleep’. Chie feels a little shiver of delight as they touch her skin, before she feels Yukiko move slightly in her arms; and then a sudden bound in personal space as Yukiko’s nose brushed against her own.  
  
“Chie…” she breathes, still smelling just like strawberry and cinnamon as they remained suddenly just centimetres apart, “Don’t...please don't leave me after this.”  
  
Chie can feel how weak she still is, but Yukiko’s hands still have the strength to move up against her neck and, almost with the tagline of ‘finally’, she feels the soft press of Yukiko’s lips against hers.  
  
She kissed back, as though she had been expecting it, somehow. She could feel that Yukiko’s cheeks were burning up, and she could have sworn she felt a tear touch her skin, too; but, after a few seconds of a kiss, they both paused.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Yukiko exclaimed, and slapped her hands to her face in horror.  
  
“Yukiko…”  
  
She didn’t even think twice; maybe it was the adrenaline rush from feeling such a nice feeling of being kissed for the first time, but her hands gently placed themselves either side of Yukiko’s semi-covered cheeks, and leant in, kissing her twice on the lips.

This time, Yukiko kissed back as though she had been expecting it, almost, and her hands wrapped themselves around the base of Chie’s waist. They were kneeling against the softness of Yukiko’s duvet and the mattress beneath them, Chie’s hands moving from Yukiko’s cheeks so that her arms rest on Yukiko’s shoulders; her hands hanging loosely overlapping one another.  
  
This felt as though it had been waiting to happen for a long time, and yet, neither one ever really realized it.  
  
“Chie,” Yukiko whispered a few times, the feeling of her words touching Chie’s lips, and sending a burning feeling in her stomach where there were butterflies going insane. Her hands moved back from hanging over Yukiko’s shoulder and rest on her arms, as they pulled apart, still feeling a strong urge of affection for one another, and blushed in the darkness.  
  
Yukiko laughed a little.  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
“What?” Chie asked, slightly alarmed. “Why’re you sorry? Did you not notice me returning all that too?”  
  
“I know, but it wasn’t fair of me to take advantage like that when you must be tired, too.”  
  
Chie scoffed.  
  
“Yukiko, if you had kissed me at any other time, I would still have kissed you back! And I hardly think it was taking advantage.”  
  
Yukiko smiled to herself and wiped her eyes, as Chie stroked her cheek with her thumb.  
  
“Hey now, why are you crying?”  
  
Yukiko laughed, and wiped her eyes.  
  
“I was scared!” she exclaimed. “I was scared I’d ruin everything…but I figured that if there was ever a time to do anything, then it was probably the best idea to do it on a night where my entire feelings had pretty much been laid bare anyway.”  
  
Chie smiled weakly, and tucked a bit of Yukiko’s hair behind her ear.  
  
“You wouldn’t ruin anything with me no matter _what_ you did, Yukiko.”  
  
Yukiko blinked, and more tears ran down her face as she moved her arms suddenly around Chie’s shoulders with a laugh.  
  
“I really love you, y’know.”  
  
Chie felt a burning sensation in her stomach – a very oddly brilliant sensation, as she felt a smile spread across her lips as her arms wrapped around Yukiko back.  
  
“Well, I really love you too.”  
  
The doorhandle on Yukiko’s bedroom door suddenly squeaked and the two girls shot back from one another, backs firmly against Yukiko’s headboard, as her mother walked in holding a lamp and rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
“Oh, are you girls still awake?” she asked, cautiously. “I came in just to make sure Yukiko was doing okay.”  
  
“She’s fine, Mrs Amagi -!”  
  
“I’m fine, mom -”  
  
Both Chie and Yukiko saw each other a little clearer in the light, before turning away from one another and blushing profusely. Yukiko’s mother remained clueless, especially in such a sleepy daze, and walked over quickly, kissing Yukiko once on the forehead and walking back to the door.  
  
“Goodnight, girls.” she said, as Yukiko smiled warmly at her, and her mother closed the door behind her.  
  
Chie and Yukiko looked at one another with a laugh, as Yukiko sighed a little.  
  
“I feel dizzy…”  
  
Chie pressed a hand to Yukiko’s forehead, and was surprised at how hot she felt.  
  
“You’re absolutely burning up, Yukiko.”  
  
“I want to stay up and talk, though…”  
  
Chie grinned.  
  
“I know, but I’m going to be here in the morning. We can talk about all…this stuff, then, if you want.”  
  
Yukiko smiled brightly, as she lay back down on the bed, and reached up; grabbing the hand from Chie that was on her forehead, and holding it gently.  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
Chie nodded, and lay down with her; their hands still joined, and their bodies close to one another.  
  
“Hey, Chie?”  
  
“Mm?” Chie asked into the darkness, as Yukiko shuffled over a little, and rest her head on Chie’s shoulder with a smile.  
  
“You really are my prince.”


End file.
